


And it feels like heaven (when I kiss the devil)

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Also God, Alternative Universe - Death, Jaebum is death, LITERALLY, LMAO, M/M, Satan too, What Have I Done, Youngjae is a human, jinyoung is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: It was the 7th murder that occurred in the small city of Mokpo and by now, Jaebum concluded that the police was incompetent as fuck.Or Jaebum is Death (literally) and Youngjae is just a human who fell for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 11pm here, I should be sleeping yET I'M WRITING 2JAE FLUFF JESUS SOMEONE KNOCK ME OUT SO I'LL SLEEP FOREVER LMAO
> 
> anyway,
> 
> the title is from Kiss The Devil by Bel Heir

To say that Jaebum was annoyed would be a total understatement.

It was the 7th murder that occurred in the small city of Mokpo in 3 weeks and in normal circumstances he would have been overjoyed to have this many souls to eat in such a short amount of time, but this was different...

He kept on questioning himself; How did the police fail to arrest the murder? The murders always happened in the same neighborhood for satan's sake!

But as he passed one time by a police station where said police officers were playing cards while drinking beers, he just concluded that they were incompetent as fuck.

After what seemed to be seconds, Jaebum found himself in what appeared to be an appartement's living room (that he sadly grew used to). The lights were all off and he had difficulty to make his way out.

When he successfully found the light switch, he swore his nonexistent heart was about to fall of his chest;

There in the middle of the living room stood a dead body (oh, the irony) that has been bathing in his own blood, but what made him think he'll have a heart attack was him.

Choi Youngjae.

He was there, sitting in the living room's table wearing what looked like a tuxedo. What seemed to be a 'diner aux chandelles' was set on said table.

"What the fuck...?" Jaebum whispered, more to himself but it was loud enough for Youngjae to hear as he grinned.

"Good evening, Jaebum-hyung." He smiled and if it wasn't for the current situation, Jaebum would think he had a nice smile.

"What the fuck?" He repeated loudly, "Don't fucking 'Jaebum-hyung' me, you call me 'Death' like everybody fucking does!"

Although literally no one called him like that, he just didn't want Choi Youngjae to get too comfortable with him.

"Alright, Death-hyung~" Youngjae sing-sang.

"Jesus Christ," he winced, "just stick to Jaebum-hyung." And the human chuckled.

He couldn't let this human call his 'Death-hyung', what would Jinyoung think? What would Satan think? No way he'd let him live it.

"Care to explain to me what is this?" He gestured to the whole living room.

"Oh this?" Youngjae pointed to the dead body that littered on the ground, "Just a girl I met on the club, nothing new." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jaebum sighed. "What about this?" He pointed to the table.

"I figured you'd stay for some hours since she died so suddenly and violently so why not stay for dinner?" He happily grinned as he showed him his plate, which consisted of steak and some fries.

Jaebum was stunned. Was this human kid literally asking Death on a date while a corpse was beside him?

"I...don't eat normal food..." Jaebum found himself muttering.

The kid seemed shocked as his eyes widened.

"That's not...what the internet said..." He muttered back.

Jaebum couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Did you really search 'What kind of food Death likes?'" He asked as he tried to calm his breath and held his stomach, "and they literally said 'Steak and fries'?" He laughed again.

He could have honestly laughed for the whole night but seeing as the kid was looking on the floor while sporting a red face, he forced himself to stop.

"Honey, that's not me, that's probably Supernatural's Death's tastes. I only eat human souls." He finished with a serious face, trying to scare him.

The boy then pointed to the lifeless body on the floor "What about her then?"

"Her soul already escaped, probably in heaven with God." Jaebum replied, "Seems like she was a nice person, just that she met the wrong guy." He murmured.

"I'm sorry." He heard Youngjae say.

"Well, don't apologize to me but to her fa-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch her soul for you. To make it up for you, you can take mine." He said and started stripping himself.

"STOP OH MY GOD STOP!" Jaebum covered his eyes, "Jesus Christ, why are you stripping yourself?"

"...So you'd eat my soul?"

"Oh my god, I can't eat it kid, you're still alive." He explained as he uncovered his eyes, just to horrifyingly see Youngjae take a knife and attempt to stab himself.

"OH MY GOD! STOP IT!" He yelled, "Are you nuts?!" He asked the human.

"I just want you to eat..." Youngjae replied quietly.

Jaebum sighed. He swore he never saw such a bizarre human in his entire life.

"If I agree to have dinner with you, will you please, for heaven's sake, stop trying to kill yourself before someone gets really injured?"

Youngjae seemed to love the idea as he eagerly nodded, "Yes! Please have a sit Jaebum-hyung!" He said as he took a sit himself.

A rather awkward silence wrapped the table as Jaebum only stared at his plate. He took a sip from his cup, which was filled with water, to wet his dry throat.

"So...You're really good-looking." Youngjae flatly said.

Jaebum choked on his drink and started coughing.

Youngjae, on the other way, seemed happy with his reaction as he looked at him fondly.

When every trace of coughing faded, he avoided the boy's eyes and stared at his food once again.

"You're also really cute when you get embarrassed hyung."

'Jesus Christ,' Jaebum thought, 'This was going to be a very long night...'

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written.
> 
> So this is a one shot but I can actually make it chaptered with Jinyoung appearing and probably meeting Youngjae and being like "Why would you kill people for this piece of shit called Jaebum?" Idk lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at humor (I didn't lmao)


End file.
